


I can put on a show

by Toomanyfandoms99



Series: (No Longer A) Secret Marriage [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Secret Marriage, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: Dean said softly, “please tell me what’s going on.”Cas kept his tone curt.  “I have to meet with two Greek gods in the Gatsby dimension because Kevin believes a war is coming and these gods have important information that could help.”





	I can put on a show

**Author's Note:**

> The title was taken from the song “Heaven in Hiding” by Halsey. This is part 2 of a story arc. Enjoy!

When Kevin burst into the library looking pale and fatigued, Castiel was immediately on alert. He placed his book on an end table. “What happened?”

Kevin said weakly, “follow me.”

Kevin lead Cas to his drawing room and shut the door. Cas went to Kevin’s desk, a new drawing at the center of it.

Kevin said hastily, “I saw those two in a vision last night. They know something important. Very important.”

Castiel plucked the drawing from the desk. The image was of a tall blonde man with sky blue eyes, and a raven-haired woman with coffee brown eyes.

He knew who they were — of course — but he didn’t know how to find them.

“Who are they, Cas?”

Cas tore his gaze away from the image, meeting Kevin’s anxious expression. “The sun and the moon.”

The prophet’s eyebrows furrowed.

“If I’m the death god, what does that make them?”

Kevin’s eyes widened. “Apollo and Artemis.”

“Yes.” Cas glanced down at the drawing again. It was a superb likeness of the two gods, he had to admit. “What do they know?”

Kevin’s face was gaunt, his tone haunted. “War is coming again, Cas. They have key information about what’s coming. Information that I’m not privy to.”

Cas took a cue from Dean, remarking lightheartedly, “the twins are my R2-D2?”

Kevin smiled, a small lopsided thing. “I suppose they are.”

“I bet Aphra would know where they are.” The angel kept his grip on the drawing. “Can I keep this?”

“I was going to recommend that you should.”

Cas nodded. “This is good, Kevin. I’ll inform Gabe.”

Kevin’s big brown eyes were somber. “That depends on your definition of good.”

Cas blinked, feeling pity for his prophet friend. “Try and get some sleep, Kevin. You need it.”

Kevin nodded, Castiel leaving the room with the drawing.

————

Gabriel examined the drawing carefully, letting Castiel’s words sink in. He laid back on his floating couch. “We need to call Aphra here. This is our new top priority.”

The archangel caught Cas’s melancholy expression before it smoothed itself out, transforming into a carefully blank slate.

Gabriel pursed his lips. “I know, Cassie. I know. This is shitty timing. I was totally gonna ask Sam out, but now,” he sighed, “we gotta put things on hold.”

Cas couldn’t mask his surprise. “You were going to ask Sam out?”

Gabriel exhaled deeply through his nose. “It doesn’t matter. I can’t now.”

Castiel said demurely, “it looks like you found something to fight for, Gabe.”

An understanding passed between the brothers in that moment.

Gabriel said resignedly, “I have.”

————

Once Castiel and Gabriel repeated the story to Aphrodite, the goddess was silent.

After a few seconds passed, Aphrodite said, “I haven’t seen the twins in a long time.”

Cas asked, “do you have an educated guess as to where they might be?”

The goddess’s eyes widened, a lightbulb above her head. “The Gatsby dimension!”

Cas raised an eyebrow. “The Gatsby dimension?” He turned to Gabriel, who seemed to recognize the name.

“Yes!” Aphrodite exclaimed excitedly. “It’s a dimension where there’s always a lavish party and everyone wears expensive outfits. Beauty is the most important thing to have. It’s why it’s nicknamed the Gatsby dimension!”

“I’ve been there once,” Gabriel recounted. “Isn’t there a fashion show and a huge bar?”

“Yes!” The goddess exclaimed. “I’m a fan of the Gatsby dimension.”

“Clearly,” Cas said warily.

“And there’s a youth spell cast over the whole dimension,” Aphrodite added. “It’s pretty amazing.” She grinned enthusiastically at Cas. “You might like it there, H.”

“Maybe,” Cas said blankly.

Aphrodite sighed. “Cheer up, H. This’ll give you a chance to dress up and look hot for your man.”

Castiel choked on his own spit. Aphrodite seriously needed to stop making him do that.

Gabriel chuckled. “And you say I’m embarrassing with my stuttering.”

Cas shot his brother a look, directing his attention back to the goddess. “Why would I bring Dean?”

Aphrodite looked at the seraphim in disbelief. “Why wouldn’t you?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Cas said nonchalantly, “maybe because other dimensions are incredibly dangerous.”

“Not this one,” the goddess said, holding up three fingers. “Girl scout’s honor.”

“She’s right,” Gabriel assured Cas. “The Gatsby dimension is safer than the bunker. And literally anyone could waltz in.”

Cas raised an eyebrow. “Humans are allowed?”

“Parties don’t discriminate, brother mine,” Gabriel confirmed.

Aphrodite clapped. “You should bring the whole bunker! It would be so much fun!”

Castiel sighed. “I guess I’m going to be the responsible one for this mission.”

————

For the first time since the last war, the bunker was at full capacity once again.

With people coming and going consistently, hunting monsters and getting back to their lives, it had been a while since everyone was all together.

The list of people that Castiel cared about — excluding Gabriel and Balthazar — was staggering. Dean, Sam, Charlie, Kevin, Claire, Jack, Alex, Patience, Kaia, Jo, Ellen, Bobby, Jody, and Donna.

Castiel took this opportunity to explain the Gatsby dimension to them, as well as invite them to a party while he worked. As expected, Charlie, Jo, and the wayward sisters instantly accepted. Dean decided to come when he realized that he would get to ogle his husband from afar.

Sam, surprisingly, declined at first.

Cas stood in front of Sam and dropped his bombshell. “Gabe’s going to be there.”

Sam’s face morphed into a bunch of emotions at once, Cas unable to discern any of them. What he did know, though, was that Sam was going to change his mind.

Castiel heard whispers and tittering in the background. 

Oh right. Half of the bunker didn’t know about Sam’s thing for Gabriel.

Oops. Cas had no regrets.

Sam didn’t seem to notice anything but Cas in front of him and his own churning thoughts. Finally, Sam said, “I’ll go.”

Cas smirked. “I thought so.”

————

Dean found Cas in his rarely used bedroom, his back against the pillows, lost in thought.

His husband didn’t get like this often, but when he did, Dean had to tread carefully.

He clicked the door shut quietly, perching on the edge of the mattress. He waited patiently for Cas to acknowledge him. 

Cas blinked a few seconds later, as if just noticing him there. “Oh.”

Dean kept his expression soft. He used his normal greeting. “Hey darlin’.” 

Due to the bond, Cas picked up on the question left unsaid. “I was just thinking. It’s fine.”

Dean knew what Cas was doing. Overthinking, as usual. Thinking about everything that could go wrong. Thinking about Kevin’s visions and the goal of this mysterious Gatsby dimension mission, the goal that Cas wouldn’t tell him. And sure, Dean was used to redactions and missing pieces from Cas’s stories. But this was something big, and Dean wanted to know what was happening.

Dean said softly, “please tell me what’s going on.”

Cas kept his tone curt. “I have to meet with two Greek gods in the Gatsby dimension because Kevin believes a war is coming and these gods have important information that could help.”

A war. Of course there was going to be another ridiculous war that would tear Cas away from him again.

Dean squeezed Cas’s hand. Anything that he could possibly say in this moment wouldn’t be enough. Instead, Dean dove into their bond, feeling the familiar thrumming line that connected their souls together. Dean thought of Cas and his love for the angel across from him. He thought of the sparks that set him alight when they kissed, the contentment he felt after they made love, his husband’s bright smile and gruff voice and melodic laugh and serene eyes. He put all of the images and thoughts and feelings into a box, and sent them to Cas through the bond.

Cas’s reaction was instantaneous. His eyes watered, he swallowed a lump in his throat, and he tore away his blanket. He crawled the short distance to the edge of the mattress and pressed a searing kiss to Dean’s lips. Dean hummed in surprise, grabbing Cas’s jaw lightly.

When Cas pulled away, he whispered, “I really love you.”

Dean kissed him again. “That’s good, because I really love you too.”

————

“Darlin’?”

Cas shifted under the covers, his skin brushing against Dean’s. “Hm?”

Dean caught Cas’s eyes shimmering in the darkness. “Everything is going to work out. You know why?”

“Why?”

Dean smiled. “I still have faith.”

————

Gabriel surveyed himself in the mirror.

He looked amazing, if he was being honest. He even underwent the ritual to become the legacy of Hermes. It was technically all for show, but he had to remain vigilant. There was always the possibility of danger, no matter how minuscule the chances may be.

He examined his gold eyes, surprised at the particularly bright shade. He fixed his hair, which had taken on a blonde tone, and adjusted his white suit. He tightened his golden tie, realizing that it matched his eyes perfectly.

Balthazar appeared suddenly. He wore a standard suit jacket, a black silk shirt, and a grape purple tie to match his mauve eyes. Gabriel wasn’t surprised that his brother used the legacy of Dionysus for extra flair. This was, after all, a party. Despite Balthazar’s recent tameness in regards to these drunken events, he was always the life of the party.

Balthazar observed Gabriel carefully. “Not bad.”

Gabriel deadpanned, “you look horrible.”

Balthazar ignored him. “You’ll never believe what I heard from Cassie.” He walked closer until they were a few inches away. “Sam is coming.”

Gabriel locked away his emotions immediately. He didn’t want to give Balthazar the reaction he was hoping for. “That’s nice.”

Balthazar saw right through him, grinning madly. “Oh, it’s more than nice, wouldn’t you say?”

“It’s...whatever.”

Balthazar chuckled, stepping out of Gabriel’s personal space. “I wonder where Cas-”

As if summoned, Castiel appeared.

And he made Gabriel and Balthazar look subpar in comparison.

Castiel was wearing a charcoal suit, a silk white shirt, and a tie that matched his blue eyes. That was the basic description. But Gabriel had never known anyone who wore suits so well. Cas’s suit fit him like a glove, and — if Gabriel was being honest — he understood why Dean couldn’t resist his brother. It was impossible not to see the pure beauty that had always enveloped Castiel like a blanket.

“Goddamn,” Balthazar said, awestruck.

Cas’s eyebrows furrowed. “What?”

“If you weren’t my brother, I would-”

“I’m gonna stop you right there,” Gabriel interjected.

Cas caught on. “You think Dean will want me tonight?”

Balthazar answered smoothly, “I think he will.”

Castiel and Balthazar shared a smirk.

Gabriel coughed pointedly. “That’s enough of that.”

————

Sam was really making too big of a deal about this. It was just a party in another dimension. Gabriel will be there. It was whatever.

But it wasn’t.

This wasn’t even a date, and Sam had butterflies in his stomach.

Butterflies!

Sam took a deep breath to center himself. It was fine. This was only a party. It’s totally fine.

He heard a knock on his bedroom door. Sam opened it instantly.

He was shocked at the sight before him. He’d seen his brother in countless suits during countless hunts, but this wasn’t the usual cheap FBI suits they usually wore.

Dean’s suit was an ashen gray, tailored to fit him. His tie was the perfect shade of green to match his eyes. His hair was styled back, making it look more brown than blonde. He’d even shaved off his stubble, his freckles on full display.

“Done fixing your princess hair?” Dean teased.

Sam gave him Bitch Face Number 7. “I was actually going to give you a compliment, but now I won’t.”

“I know I look good.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “You’re so humble.”

“I sure am. Now lemme fix your tie.”

Sam glanced down at his chocolate brown suit and navy blue tie. Dean tightened the neck of his tie slightly. “There you go. All princess-y.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.” Dean admitted, “you look okay, I guess.”

Sam snorted. He looked more than okay.

A pause, Dean brushing lint off of Sam’s suit. “Sammy?”

“Yeah?”

“Knock Gabriel’s socks off.”

Sam smiled at his older brother’s easy acceptance of his feelings for Gabriel. “Okay.”

————

“We. Look. Fabulous.” Charlie said.

The women giggled in response.

Charlie wore a cherry red dress to match her hair, styling some of her strands into braids. Jo wore a white dress, her blonde hair in a tight ponytail. Claire wore a strapless black dress, her dirty blonde hair free from their usual ties. Alex had on a black dress with lace straps. Patience wore a red tango dress.

And Kaia hadn’t appeared from her bedroom yet.

Unprompted, Claire went to Kaia’s room and knocked on the door. The other women waited down the hall. A few seconds later, Kaia opened the door.

Claire’s jaw dropped.

Kaia wore a sapphire dress made of silk, defining the curve of her hips. She had a curling iron in her hand, twirling her black strands into curls.

Claire sometimes couldn’t believe that Kaia was her girlfriend. The secret beauty that Kaia hid under baggy clothes and messy hair would never fail to disarm her.

Kaia asked softly, “yes?”

Claire blushed, smiling easily. “We’re all ready.”

“Oh!” Kaia’s eyes widened. “Sorry, it’s just,” she removed the curling iron from a strand, “my hair.”

“I can help,” Claire offered. “May I come in?”

Despite dating for almost two years, Claire had only been in Kaia’s room a handful of times. Nevertheless, Kaia didn’t hesitate to take a step backwards, allowing Claire entry. 

Claire stepped over the threshold. Kaia handed her the curling iron, standing in front of the mirror. Claire stood a breath away from Kaia, taking a section of hair and winding it around the iron expertly. Claire was so focused on her task that she didn’t notice, until she was fixing the final strand, that Kaia’s lips were an inch from hers.

Claire turned off the curling iron and placed it on Kaia’s dresser. She turned around and looked at Kaia’s hair in the mirror. “All better.”

When she turned to face Kaia, she pressed her lips against Claire’s. Claire smiled into the kiss, releasing Kaia a few seconds later. She absentmindedly unplugged the curling iron, then offered her hand to Kaia.

Kaia smiled and took it.

Claire lead her out of the bedroom, Kaia gaining a few compliments upon rejoining the other women.

————

The Gatsby dimension was insane.

The party was held within a mansion’s main chamber, indoor balconies hugging each wall. An ornate staircase was the centerpiece of the chamber, leading to a whole host of plush rooms and decorated hallways. The first floor, however, was where all the action and entertainment was. One side of the room had a catwalk and stage, where the fashion show — aforementioned by Gabriel — would take place. Another side had the biggest bar Castiel had ever seen, teeming with rainbow-dyed drinks and hundreds of different alcohols. The opposite side had an in-ground pool, the chlorine-filled water taking on a greenish tint. The final side of the chamber had a band, dance floor, and copious amounts of food being served. The party was in full swing, providing an ample amount of coverage in case the mission went sour.

Cas was beginning to regret inviting everyone to this party.

Aphrodite appeared suddenly, wearing a lace pink dress, her hair in curls. “H!” She exclaimed, pulling Cas into a quick hug. “You look incredible!” Aphrodite released her hold on him. “The twins just have to be here.”

“Where would they be?” Cas asked. “This place is huge.”

“I’d usually meet them at the bar,” Aphrodite replied.

Castiel nodded, then remembered something. “Didn’t you say there’s supposed to be a youth spell?”

Aphrodite’s eyes widened. “You didn’t notice?” At Cas’s confused expression, the goddess tugged him towards a mirror, her eye-catching jewelry jingling as she moved.

Cas gasped at his reflection. He looked like he did when he first met Dean, when he was still blissfully ignorant about everything that would transpire, for better or for worse. His worry lines were gone, all signs of trauma and stress erased from his face. He looked almost boyish, but his features still held the familiar air of mystery that reeled Dean into his life.

He wondered what Dean would look like.

“I told you that you looked incredible,” Aphrodite said. She examined her reflection. “I look the same, I guess. That’s why you didn’t notice.”

Cas tore his gaze away from the mirror. “This is a little weird.”

Aphrodite laughed. “Let’s get to the mission, shall we?”

Castiel nodded, getting his head in the game.

————

Gabriel found Sam on the dance floor. He surveyed Sam from a few feet away, glad that he hadn’t been noticed yet.

Gabriel was pretty sure that Sam’s brown-and-blue formalwear would look terrible on anyone else but him. With the youth spell, Sam looked like he did when he was a decade younger, his hair shorter and his blue eyes brighter. Sam was laughing at something Jo said. The archangel couldn’t recall the last time he’d heard such a pure laugh.

Sam was having fun. To Gabriel, that was everything.

After tonight, this may be the last time they see each other until whatever problem that’s coming gets resolved. It may be the last time Gabriel sees Sam happy for a long while.

Before Gabriel could work up the courage to talk to Sam, Balthazar was dragging him away by the forearm. “What-”

“You’re gonna have to wait, loverboy,” Balthazar said hurriedly. “Aphra just spotted the twins.”

————

Castiel was with Aphrodite when she caught sight of the twins on the second floor of the mansion.

“I was right!” Aphrodite exclaimed. “They’re here!”

“Let’s go,” Cas said. He pulled Aphrodite along lightly. As he reached the stairs, he caught a glimpse of Dean.

If Cas had more time, he would drag his husband off to one of the bedrooms upstairs and-

“Dionysus and Hermes are coming,” Aphrodite informed him. 

Castiel broke from his trance, unable to meet Dean’s gaze. He ascended the stairs, casting his feelings aside and refocusing on the mission.

————

Dean sensed Cas suddenly.

He felt the bond tug on his heartstrings like a fishing line, Dean catching Cas retreating up the staircase with Aphrodite.

Everything around Dean became white noise, tunnel vision enveloping him. He only saw Cas, in a suit that looked spray-painted on his body, as he rushed up the stairs.

He wished that he could see him up close. That would have to wait, now.

Dean saved the image in his mind, and wondered if there were any bedrooms on the second floor that he could spirit his husband away to when he returned.

————

Sam caught a glimpse of Gabriel from afar, Balthazar leading him up the staircase.

Gabriel’s white suit stuck out like a pearl in a sea of diamonds, Sam catching a flash of gold before he was gone.

Dean appeared out of nowhere, clapping a hand on Sam’s shoulder. Dean rumbled, “angels, am I right?”

“Angels,” Sam agreed. 

————

Castiel, Gabriel, Balthazar, and Aphrodite found Apollo and Artemis on the balcony.

Aphrodite met the three angel’s gazes, then stepped up to the plate. “Hey!” Aphrodite exclaimed excitedly, the twins turning around in surprise. “Fancy seeing you here!”

Apollo narrowed his eyes, seeing right through the charade. “Why are you here?”

Aphrodite smiled sweetly. “Well, the thing is, I’m here with-”

Artemis interjected, “Hermes, Dionysus, and...is that you, Hades?”

Cas waved, his eyes sparkling knowingly. “Didn’t recognize me, huh?”

“I almost didn’t,” Artemis admitted. “You look very…”

“Different?” Cas offered. “I get that a lot.”

Gabriel cleared his throat. “We’re here because a prophet told us-”

“You’re here about the dreams,” Apollo said somberly. He cast away the cherry red drink in his hand. “My mood is killed.”

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic,” Artemis chastised.

“Dreams?” Gabriel prompted.

“Oh,” Apollo said, “they’re horrible. They don’t even make sense! It’s just omens and words!”

“What my brother means is,” Artemis explained, “we’ve been seeing the same images over and over again, as well as a prophecy of sorts.”

Balthazar turned to his brothers. “Who would send these visions to the twins?”

“No one can hide from the sun and the moon,” Cas said. “Maybe one-”

“But not the other,” Artemis finished with a smile.

“Perhaps we should move this conversation someplace more private,” Apollo suggested.

————

When the fashion show began, the women had an idea. Once they saw people going on the catwalk, they decided to do the same thing.

To everyone’s surprise, Jo had the guts to get on the runway first.

“Yes, Jo!” Charlie exclaimed encouragingly.

Jo proceeded to do a perfect model’s walk in her heels, strutting expertly. The women cheered loudly as Jo ascended the catwalk and back again. When she stepped off, Jo got a round of applause. Jo giggled and bowed.

“Nice job,” a voice said.

The women turned around to see Dean and Sam a few feet away from them.

Jo immediately wolf whistled. “Damn boys! Y’all really brought it!”

Sam blushed.

“We know,” Dean said.

Suddenly, the group realized that Kaia was on the runway. 

Claire’s eyes shined with happiness. “Go Kaia! You got this!”

Kaia blushed, putting on her serious face as she walked, swinging her hips a little for more momentum.

“Hot damn,” Claire muttered under her breath.

The women laughed and cheered as Kaia reached them again.

“That was amazing!” Charlie exclaimed.

Claire blushed, meeting Kaia’s eyes. “Yeah.”

Kaia gave Claire her small signature smile. She fixed her curls bashfully.

Claire went on the runway next, Kaia watching her closely. Next, Patience went on the catwalk. Then Alex, and finally Charlie.

Once Charlie finished modeling, they looked at Sam and Dean expectantly.

Dean huffed. “No.”

“Yes!” Charlie said.

“You know what,” Sam strode forwards, “fuck it.”

“Yes!” Alex exclaimed.

————

Castiel, Gabriel, Balthazar, Aphrodite, Apollo, and Artemis shut themselves inside one of the fancy rooms on the second floor of the mansion.

“So,” Gabriel prompted, “what images do you see?”

Artemis said, “they’re all rather vague. Fire, blood, fighting, death. Things like that.”

Gabriel looked at his brothers and swallowed. “What about the prophecy?”

“I’ll recite it,” Artemis offered. She cleared her throat, and said, “the enemy has three heads. Two angels, one god. One conformed, one betrayed, and one is barking mad. They seek to destroy Heaven and Earth on a Sunday.”

Cas turned to Gabriel. “It’s Friday night.”

“She said a Sunday,” Gabriel corrected.

“It very well could be this Sunday,” Apollo said. “We don’t know.”

The room was silent for a moment.

Artemis tugged on her twin’s sleeve. “We’ll leave you to think.” As she reached the door, she suggested, “if it is this Sunday, enjoy tonight while you can.”

With that, Artemis and Apollo were gone.

Another lengthy silence enveloped Castiel, Gabriel, Balthazar, and Aphrodite.

Cas spoke first. “One who is barking mad...that has to be Anubis.”

Gabriel nodded thoughtfully. “As for the two angels, it could be anyone.”

Balthazar said, “it could be dead angels from the other dimension. It would make sense, right?”

“The way the prophecy was spoken,” Cas said, “implies that they’re angels we know well. And most of the angels we knew well are dead.”

“Who haven’t we seen come out of the other dimension?” Gabriel asked the room.

Another silence.

“Son of a bitch.”

The two angels and the goddess looked at Cas expectantly.

Castiel swallowed. “One who betrayed. Anna.”

“Shit,” Gabriel said. “I assume you’ll want to kill her?”

Cas smirked. “I look forward to it.”

“And the one who conformed?” Balthazar asked.

“Uriel,” Cas replied.

“Double shit,” Gabriel said.

“Three enemies to defeat who want Heaven and Earth. Three heads to chop off,” Balthazar summarized.

Aphrodite, trying to inject some positivity into the situation, said, “at least these are just angels that we didn’t defeat in the last war. It shouldn’t be so bad.”

Her tactic didn’t work. The three angels just deflated.

After a moment, Gabriel said, “you know what,” he plastered on a smile, “I don’t know about you all, but I’m going to take the twins’ advice. I’m going to enjoy tonight. We’ll prepare in the morning.”

Balthazar grinned, his mauve eyes flashing delightedly. “No need to tell the god of parties twice.”

“H?” Aphrodite prompted.

Castiel nodded in assent, casting aside his worries and fears. “Let’s go downstairs.”

The group only got as far as the staircase balcony when Gabriel stopped them all. The two angels and the goddess followed Gabriel’s line of sight.

Sam was on the catwalk, doing his best strut with the women and Dean cheering for him.

Gabriel found himself laughing until he had to wipe a tear from his eyes. “That’s just what I needed to feel better.”

Balthazar crept up on Gabriel, whispering teasingly over his shoulder, “he looks hot tonight, don’t you think?”

Gabriel shot his brother a look, clenching his jaw.

Balthazar grinned victoriously. “There he is. I was wondering where angry Gabe went off to. Just checking.” He zapped away, Cas catching sight of his brother at the bar.

Sam left the runway, and — to Cas’s surprise — Dean stepped up to the plate.

Castiel couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t focus on anything but Dean on that runway.

He leaned over the balcony, watching his husband closely and intensely. The first thing Castiel noticed was that Dean had shaved. His glorious freckles were on display for Cas like a welcome mat. 

So was his entire body, really. 

It should be against the law for a suit to cling to his husband’s arms and chest and thighs in such an inappropriate manner. Not that Cas was much better, in that regard. He would freely admit that dressing up for his husband was becoming one of Cas’s favorite activities.

Not as good as the activity wherein Dean took those aforementioned clothes off of him, but still. Castiel couldn’t tear his eyes away from his husband as the women and Sam cheered for him.

A set of fingers was suddenly in front of him. Cas registered a loud snapping sound. He blinked. Without looking away from Dean, Cas asked blankly, “what?”

He heard laughter in the background. He couldn’t bring himself to care. His husband looked incredible. Cas was allowed to stare all he wanted.

When Dean finally disappeared into the crowd, Castiel looked over at Gabriel and Aphrodite. They were cackling uncontrollably, sobering up once they saw Cas’s eyes narrow.

“Go to your man,” Aphrodite encouraged.

Cas didn’t need to be told twice.

————

After their fashion show was over, Charlie squealed. “You’re not gonna believe who I spy with my little eye!” 

The women squeaked at an approaching Castiel. The women shot towards him like rockets, meeting the seraphim halfway and forming a circle around him.

“You-” Charlie began.

“Look-” Jo continued.

“Amazing!” Claire exclaimed.

“Has Dean seen you yet?” Charlie asked.

Cas shook his head.

“Oh my God,” Jo said, “this is gonna be incredible!”

As if on cue, Dean appeared behind the women, breaking into their circle. The women held their breath as Dean held out his hand. “Wanna dance?” 

Charlie and Claire shared a knowing look.

After counting to three, Cas took Dean’s hand.

Jo and Alex pretended to faint.

Dean turned around, tugging on Cas’s hand as they left the circle.

Once they were out of earshot, the women screeched.

————

When Dean and Cas reached the dance floor, a slow song started to play.

Dean lead the dance, Cas resting his chin on Dean’s shoulder. They swayed slowly, finding an easy rhythm.

Dean, his lips half an inch from Cas’s ear, whispered, “you look beautiful.”

“You look beautiful too. I appreciate that you went out of your way to show off your freckles. I could see them from upstairs.”

Cas didn’t need to look to know that Dean was blushing profusely. “You saw that, huh?”

Cas hummed. “You rocked that runway.”

“I was peer pressured.”

“I’m glad you were.”

Dean bit his lip. “I like the youth spell cast over this place. You look like you did when we met.”

Cas smiled into Dean’s neck. “So do you. This is how you looked when I fell for you, Dean Winchester.”

Dean thought of Hell, of the barn, of everything that got him to this point, and realized that he wouldn’t change a thing. 

Dean closed his eyes, breathing in Cas’s sweet scent, shutting off the music in his head, focusing on the sensations of their embrace, the way their bodies fit together, locking perfectly into place, and exhaled, opening his eyes. “How much time do we have for certain?”

Cas continued to sway, his jaw clenching for an almost imperceptible second before releasing. Cas said the word like a prayer.

“Tonight.”

Dean swallowed thickly, refusing to let tears fill his eyes.

Tonight. Only this night for certain.

As the song ended, Dean met Cas’s gaze. He said resolutely, “let’s make it count, then.” He glanced at the ground, then back up at Cas. Dean asked earnestly, “what do you need from me tonight?”

Cas’s eyelashes fluttered as he thought. Hesitantly, he looked at Dean through his eyelashes. He switched to Enochian. “I want you to take me upstairs and make love to me.”

“Are you sure?”

Cas took Dean’s hands and squeezed. “I’m completely sure.”

Dean searched his husband’s expression for any signs of doubt. He found nothing but complete clarity, just like always. Dean nodded. “Okay, let’s go upstairs.”

————

Sam found Gabriel at the bar, holding an indigo-dyed drink in his hands. Without second guessing himself, Sam approached.

As if sensing him, Gabriel directed his attention towards the hunter. “Hello Sam. Enjoying the party?”

So, small talk, then. Sam took a seat next to Gabriel at the bar. “It’s a good party.”

Sam noticed that Gabriel’s eyes were gold. He was reminded of the last time Gabriel was Hermes, when he snuck them inside a secret Greek gods meeting because of Dean’s concern for Cas. Sam hadn’t paid special attention to the occasion, since he was still getting used to Gabriel’s active presence in his life. But oh, he really should have.

Gabriel looked good. Really, really good.

Sam wondered what would happen if he leaned forward and closed the distance between them. Would those eyes recoil or spark?

Over the din of voices nearby, Gabriel said, “you look good.”

Sam blinked. He wasn’t used to compliments, especially unprompted ones. “So do you.”

Gabriel’s endearing blush indicated that he wasn’t used to compliments either. “Want a drink?”

“I’m fine for now,” Sam replied.

Sam decided that the time for small talk was over. He swiveled in his stool a little, trying to be as direct as possible. Dean had said to do that, right?

“Do you want to go on a date with me?”

Gabriel’s eyes widened, his golden irises filled with a thousand different emotions.

A few seconds passed in silence.

Gabriel swallowed, his expression downcast. “I would.”

And the way he said those two words, which Sam thought would overwhelm him with happiness, only filled him with trepidation.

“There’s a ‘but’.”

Gabriel looked so guilty and sad that he seemed ready to melt into a puddle on the floor. “But, a war is coming.”

Sam’s heart dropped to his stomach. “Is that why we’re here?”

Gabriel looked ready to cry, and that made Sam want to cry, because fuck, they finally got their shit together and now this was going to happen?

His eyes filling with tears, Gabriel said softly, “I’m sorry.”

And Gabriel looked so broken, so dejected, that Sam knew he had to fix this. He wouldn’t let this be the end. It was hardly even the beginning.

Dean’s genuine brotherly advice reverberated in Sam’s mind: “be direct, and patient.”

Sam met Gabriel’s eyes and said resolutely, “I’ll wait.”

Gabriel blinked in disbelief. In a hushed tone, he said, “you might be waiting for a long time.”

Sam didn’t let that deter him. “I’ll wait for as long as it takes.”

Gabriel blushed bashfully. “I...okay. After everything...yes, I’ll go on a date with you.”

“Great.” Sam smiled victoriously. “I think I’ll have that drink now.”

Gabriel’s grin was as bright as the sun, possibly even brighter. Gabriel motioned for the bartender, and Sam ordered his drink.

————

Dean made love to Cas like it was their last night on Earth.

Cas enveloped Dean with his wings as they settled in the biggest and most comfortable bed they’ve ever laid on. Dean trailed his hand down his feathers, a gesture Cas had gotten used to recently. Cas ruffled his right wing, casting it across his side of the mattress. “Someone may be wondering where we are soon.”

Dean hummed. “Just a few more minutes, hm?”

Cas drew himself closer, cupping Dean’s cheek with his hand, his silver wedding ring glistening. “I don’t know what’s going to happen tomorrow morning. I need you to know that I’ll come home to you, always.”

“I know,” Dean said softly. He placed his palm on top of Cas’s hand, his gold wedding band shining. “And I need you to know that I’ll love you, always.”

Cas inhaled sharply, nodding. “I love you too.”

At the exact same second, Dean and Cas leaned forward. Their kiss held every emotion as the bond set their insides ablaze. Fear, trepidation, sadness, bitterness, sweetness, love. So much love.

They pulled away at the same time, their eyes fluttering open. Dean exhaled shakily, Cas in awe of what just transpired. They both smiled softly, eyes fixated on each other.

The moment was broken with a knock on the door.

Charlie’s voice came from behind the door. “If you’re both done having beautiful sex, we need to get going.”

Dean mouthed confusedly, “beautiful sex?”

Cas shrugged, sharing one last kiss with his husband before getting out of bed.

————

When Castiel woke up in Dean’s bed the following morning, he felt a lead weight crushing down on his chest.

He knew he had to leave.

Cas turned on his side, watching Dean inhale and exhale deeply.

Still asleep.

Cas examined his husband carefully, saving this image in his mind forever.

Dean was always so calm when he slept. He used to be such a grump, even going so far as to hide guns throughout his bedroom. But when they started sleeping in the same bed regularly, Dean woke up with a groggy expression and a pure smile on his face. Cas would watch as his eyes went from a misty forest to an alert pair of emeralds.

And that, Castiel thought, was how Dean Winchester deserved to be in the mornings.

Cas studied Dean’s long eyelashes, and how they caressed his cheeks so lovingly. Cas studied Dean’s freckles, and how they were further defined by the lamplight. Cas studied the slope of his nose, and how his breaths remained steady. Cas studied the shape of his lips, and how Dean’s mouth quirked upwards in a small smile.

Castiel noticed Dean’s breathing change. He was waking up. Cas exhaled deeply, observing as Dean’s eyes slowly fluttered open.

Green eyes met blue.

Cas felt a pang of regret. He had to leave.

Dean knew this. He smiled and said gruffly, “come home for dinner.”

Castiel wasn’t in a position to make promises, but it was Saturday. The prophecy said the war would begin on a Sunday.

Sensing Cas’s hesitation, Dean added, “please, darlin’?”

And oh, he just had to add “darlin’,” didn’t he? Cas’s arm was practically twisted behind his back. He could not deny Dean this. “Okay.”

Dean’s eyes were shining. “Good.” He leaned forward, kissing Cas soundly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

With that, Castiel was gone.

————

Castiel did make it back to the bunker for dinner.

He was surprised he did. He was almost certain that it would all begin tomorrow. With everyone preparing for that eventuality, Cas decided that he would have to say his goodbyes tonight.

In the last war, there was an endgame. There was a clear start and end date. This time, Cas had no idea when he would be coming back to the bunker. He had no idea what would happen.

And that terrified him.

Castiel Winchester, Angel of the Lord, Angel of Thursday, Angel of Tears, Angel of Temperance, Seraphim of Heaven, Legacy of Hades, was scared.

As everyone settled in for dinner, conversations flying back and forth, Cas took care to remember this. He didn’t know when he would see this again.

Cas glanced at Sam quickly, surprised to see a content look on his face.

When Gabriel told him that Sam asked him out, he was completely shocked. Nonetheless, he was glad that Sam recognized who Gabriel truly was, and would wait for him. It seems that Sam was a bit of a romantic like Dean.

Speaking of Dean, he had hardly taken his eyes off of Cas during the entire meal.

Castiel knew the time was approaching fast.

In between conversations with his family, Cas would deliberately meet Dean’s eyes for a long second before tearing them away.

After dinner was over, an old timey clock appeared in front of Cas.

Five minutes.

The room was silent as Cas stood up from the table. The wayward sisters immediately went to Cas and hugged him tightly. Charlie, Jo, Jack, and Sam weren’t far behind, everyone else saying goodbyes.

As always, Dean approached last.

Castiel had instructions. “Lock everything down. Try to go outside as little as possible. Put up angel wards. Strong ones, as soon as I leave.”

“But-”

Cas was in soldier mode now. “I have to go dark. I’ll find a way to contact you.” He turned to the nephilim. “Jack-”

“I’ll protect them,” Jack promised.

“Good.” He looked at the prophet. “Kevin-”

“I’ll draw any more visions I have, yes,” Kevin said.

Cas exhaled. “Okay.” 

As he turned to Dean again, his husband said, “be careful.”

Cas nodded. As he was about to leave, Dean grasped his wrist.

Oh. Right.

Dean closed the distance between their lips, keeping the kiss chaste.

If there were any gasps, neither of them heard it.

Dean pulled away lightly, the clock ringing loudly.

Time’s up.

Castiel made the clock disappear, smiled at Dean, and left with a rustle of wings.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 will be out next weekend. Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
